Worst Fanfiction EVER
by Asreil the Cat
Summary: This is my first fanfic ever, and it sucks, so no need to comment and tell me that it sucks. I wrote it for my own amusement, and Mt OC will not have slash. Summary: Our world discovers the worlds that our fictional characters live in, and those in charge want their power. A young girl from our world nicknamed 'Rabbit' must try to help her new friends escape alive.


**The most horrible fanfiction EVER!**

I coughed and gagged, my blood splattering the floor with each spasm. It burned to breathe. It hurt to move. Every scientific law said that I should be dead at least fifty times over. Alot of days I wished that I could adhere to those laws. Still, I tried not to be ungrateful.

I sat up, ribs braking through skin. I'd had worse. My wounds would be healed almost completely by tomorrow. Of course by then I would have many more to replace them. I looked around wearily. In the cell across from mine sat a furry grey and purple creature. Bipedal, long curling tail, and a decidedly catlike face.

"You look terrible." Mewtwo grunted, raising to his feet. He was bruised and battered, and long gashes played along his sides. He was in bad shape. Everyone here was. Creatures, people, beings from other dimensions; kidnapped or tricked into this one. Fated to spend the rest of thier lives as guinea pigs and punching bags. There were, however, those who where attacked more brutally than the others.

Coincidentaly, all of us are from this dimention. We are what the scienist and mercs called 'enforcers'. we were to be treated worse for two reasons: Firstly, because our bodies could take almost any amount of damage without killing us or even incapacitating us. Secondly, it was the hope that the constant torture would break our minds and make us vicious. That way there would be someone powerful to keep the interdimentionals in check. Luckily for me, it hadn't worked so far.

"i'll live" I vision went white for a moment and I gasped. My vision came back as quickly as it had left and I felt cold creep into my bones.

Mewtwo leaned against the bars of his tiny cell and regaurded me silently. in the past few months we had become friends, even though we rarely got the chance to speak. I had alot of respect for him. Even with the daily abuse he was still one of the first to stand up for those that were too weak to defend themselves. It often amazed too, that he had considered me a friend, knowing full well that I was being conditioned to be his tormentor. He was one of the many reasons I was still holding on to my sanity and moral code.

"This is the worst I've seen them do to you Rabbit" he murmered. I gave him another half-hearted smile. They had done much, much worse to me. This was simply the worst condition that I had been returned to my cell in.

"It's not that bad. Besides, I'm here now. They probably won't be coming back for my ass for a few hours at least."

He looked sad. I cringed inwardly. I hated being the cause of someone elses sadness or pain. Still, it was nice to know that there was someone who still cared enough to be sad on my behalf. I pushed myself to the side so I could rest against the bars. around me were more cages, filled with mostly those that had been taken from the animated dimentions. the newer inmates still looked two dimentional. though physically they were solid. Those that had been here awhile had become very realistic-looking and three dimentional. their bodies had adapted to our reality. I had never been able to see everyone in my cell-block. some of those that I could see I didn't recognize. The man to the left of my cell for example, I had not seen whatever show or web-animation he had come from. We had never spoken either. He never said a word. just knelt on his hands and knees and stared at the floor. To the right of my cell was Sonic the hedgehog. I had tried to talk to Sonic once or twice, though he'd just looked the other way and refused to respond. Every now and agian I would catch him staring at me, and I often wondered what he was thinking. He no longer looked smug or happy the way he had in the cartoons and video games. Instead he seemed angry and solemn. Beside his cell was Shadow the hedgehog, who sat silently in the corner of his cage. it was pretty much all he ever did. his only other two pastimes seemed to be pacing the length of his cage and fighting with the scientists and gaurds. But then, _everyone_ fought with them. I'd seen Sonic trying to talk to Shadow the first few days he was here. Trying to comfort the black hedgehog and gauge whether or not he still retained his mind; but Shadow ignored him. Eventually Sonic gave up.

The other inhabitants were a mystery to me. I had often been in too much pain to notice any of them when I was being brought back in. I know that Bugs Bunny used to be two cells down from mine. Unfortunatly he died shortly after they chained him to the rafter of his cell and left him to dangle there for three days.

I shook my head and glanced back in Mewtwo's direction, taking notice that Sonic was staring hard at me. Oddly enough, so was Shadow, though he quickly looked away when he realized that I was staring back. I opened my mouth to say something to the pokemon, but he cut me off.

"You should spend the few hours of peace you have resting and trying to get your strength back."

I smiled, genuinely touched.

"Well, honestly I'd rather spend it talking to my friends."

I laid down anyway. I knew he was right. the more rest I got now the more likely I would be to be concious and coherent when I came back to my cell.

I thought about my broken ribs, my tattered legs and the countless bruises. I wondered when I became so calm about this whole situation. as I drifted off I saw Sonic get up and attempted to, once again, get Shadow to talk.

When I awoke, the gaurds were already dragging me out of my cage. I tried to stuggle, but I was still too weak. Finally I gave up. there was no telling what they had in store for me this time. As they pulled me past his cell, I saw Sonic get to his feet and walk over. He looked me dead in the eye, but said nothing. When we passed Shadow's cell he glanced over at me, but this time, he didn't look away when our eyes met. I started to say something to hm but my words turned into a yelp as one of the gaurds droped me and kicked my side. I heard one of my ribs snap. It hadn't fully healed yet. I saw Shadow wince at the sound and Sonic clenched his teeth. Mewtwo simply looked grim. He couldn't help me. They had made certain that he was too weak to be dangerous.

"Shut it bitch!" the gaurd spat, snarling down at me. He kicked me again, and then a third time for good measure.

I coughed and my vision blurred for a moment. As the gaurds dragged me down the corridor the faces of the animated flashed by, but the only one that I could recognized was the powerpuff girl Buttercup.

The gaurds dragged me out of the cell block and down the hall. The building was actually kept remarkably clean. Every blood splattter was cleaned up soon after it was spilled. To anyone doing a minor tour of the place it would just look like a regular old lab or medical building. That was the point of course.

The Enforcer's torture chambers were kept seperate from the ones the used for interdimentionals, and only one Enforcer to a chamber at a time. It was a tactic used to try to make us feel alone and abandoned. The quicker we lost hope, the quicker they could make us into their demented weapons. They chained me to a metal chair that had, in turn, been bolted to the floor. Thanks to the experiments conducted on us, every Enforcer was strong enough to break free of any binding that wasn't made of metal or concrete. and even those could be destroyed if we were alowed to heal long enough. A gaurd sat on a wooden chair in front of me. I became confused, for the only thing he had with him was a pen-knife. It could hurt me sure, but not to the point that was required. Another gaurd walked in a few moments later with a cardboard box. He passed it to the man in the chair and the box began to mew.

That's when I realized in horror that it was Kitten Day.

After I'd watched the sick bastard mutilate the kittens i went rather numb. The rest of the day went by in a blur. I vaguely remebered pain and something about barbed wire and electrical outlets, but I was finding it hard to care. I wondered if they were doing this to the interdimentionals. There was no way for me to know. I made a silent promise to myself to never repeat this type of cruelty on anyone. If I had to kill, I would kill. But I would not torture.

I hadn't realized that I was back in my cell until until after the gaurd had left. It was Mewtwo's voice that snapped me back into reality.

"Rabbit!" he snapped. He had called to me twice before, but my brain had been too fried for me to realize it.

"What?" I grunted, sounding more annoyed then I had meant to.

"What did they do to you?" he growled. He was standing by the bars of his cell, his paws wrapped around them. He was looking at me very intently. I realized it was dark. It must be time for lights out.

I knew what he meant, but I didn't want to talk about it. I decided to play stupid.

"Something with barbed wire and electricity."

He glared at me. "What did they do Rabbit?"

I said nothing.

"Ive seen that look on your face before. That look doesn't come from physical harm."

I sighed. He knew me too damn well. I apreciated what he was trying to do. I really did. But dead kittens wasn't really something I enjoyed talking about.

"Kitten Day." I whispered

"What?"

I closed my eyes and spoke up. "They were killing kittens today."

"Did you stop them?" Someone asked, I didn't recognized the voice.

"No. I couldn't. I was chained down."

There was a long silence. I kept my eyes on my feet, but I could see Mewtwo. He was just standing there with a blank look on his face. I clenched my teeth and tried not to cry. A sob snuck out anyway. There was a sudden movement in the next cell. It was Sonic. He had been laying down but his head jerked at the sound.

"I..."

I turned to Mewtwo. He slid to the floor of his cage.

"I'm sorry..."

After that no one said anything. I eventually drifted off to sleep, my dreams haunted by the shrieks of kittens.

The next day when I awoke I was surprised to find that I was still in my cell. Not only that but my wounds were almost healed. Startled I looked to Mewtwo, but he was fast asleep. I decided not to wake him.

"They said it was a lockdown."

I looked up. It was Sonic, standing by the bars seperating our cells.

"Lockdown?" I asked, rather suprised by being adressed by the Blue Hedgehog . "What kind of lockdown?"

Sonic yawned, then thought for a moment. He looked tired, and he still looked angry, but at least he was talking to me now.

"I think they said it was a code blue"

I grinned "Code blue, eh? It's gonna be a good day."

He looked confused.

"Code Blue means a subject is loose." I explained "Somebody got free. Good for them."

The hedgehog stared at me awhile before he responded.

"I thought you guys hated that sort of thing? Isn't that the reason they have you in here? To 'keep us in check?'"

My grin fled from my face and I regaurded my feet for a moment.

"Yes... But, I will die before they turn me into that type of monster."

His brows knotted together."hmm... so it's that bad then?" He gave me a once-over. "Do you know how long you have?'

I laughed. "No, You misunderstood. _I_ will make absolutely certain that I am dead before I turn on my friends."

There was a long pause. Sonic looked at his sneakers. When our eyes met again he was smiling. It was the first time that I had seen him smile, and despite the fact tht it was hlaf-hearted, it made me feel a hope that I had thought I'd forgotten.

"Well Rabbit," He said, sounding far more confident and relaxed. "Lets hope it doesn't come to that. You seem like an OK kinda person."

I smiled in spite of myself.

He sat down, putting one over-sized hand on his knee.

"By the way, Is your name really Rabbit?"

I shook my head. "No, it's a nickname. My real name is Sarah."

Sonic mulled that over. "I'm Sonic." he stated, holding out a hand.

I dragged myself over. I was feeling much better, but I was too weak to walk yet. I took his hand and shook it.

"I know." I replied. "They have games and TV shows here about you, I used to watch them when I was little."

He seemed annoyed at that.

"Yeah. they mentioned something about that. You'd think if I was such a celebrity I would get better treatment."

My heart sank. "I'm sorry."

He looked puzzled. "For what?"

"That you all have to be here. That your first introduction to my world is..." I trailed off.

"You didn't do it. So don't be sorry."

_He's very forgiving._ I thought. It was comforting to know that he wasn't going to condemn me until i had actually done something.

"And at least we know that not _all_ of your kind are scum."

Sonic and I both looked up, and despite the fact that I was pretty sure that I had just been insulted, I felt happier then I had in awhile.

Shadow was finally talking.

My happiness was short lived, as it were. Just then The steel door to our cell block slammed open. A skinny, red-haired man wearing odd bits of clothing tore in, with three gaurds following close behind.

"I guess that's our escapee." Sonic whispered.

I nodded. Rorsharch. It didn't suprise me much that he'd managed to escape. Where was his mask? I wondered. And on top of that, didn't he die at the end of Watchmen?

He gave them a run for their money, but eventually they had him. Even the lowest ranked gaurds here have had some form of genetic or cybernetic enhancements. One sat on him to make sure he didn't get away. The other two left, probably to fetch the apropriate restraints. Not a good idea. No sooner had they left then Rorsharch had snapped his assailants neck. The vitals monitor in his jacket started screeching. I stiffened and lunged forward, claws sprouting from my fingers. I tore at the neck off the lifeless body. I scratched and clawed until the head was severed, then I quickly yanked it into my cell. Rorsharch paused and stared at me a moment. Sonic looked disgusted and afraid. I said nothing to either one of them.

Five heavily armed gaurds stormed into the room, all of them saw the body and pointed their weapons at Rorsharch. I stood calmly, my legs had finally healed enough for me to walk, albiet slowly. I leaned against the bars and held up the man's head.

"Looking for this?" I snarled. I glanced down at the body. "Your friend screamed like a pig."

I knew they had already called my bluff. They had cameras everywhere, and the guy had never gotten a chance to do more than gurggle. It didn't matter though. Their attention was on me now.

One of them laughed. I knew him. His name was Vermont Williams, he wasn't the leader but he did have a high ranking. We had crossed paths many times before, I hated him. He admired me, thought I had the most promise as an Enforcer.

"Oh please Sarah! We watched the ginger snap George's neck on survailence. If you want the corpse so badly you can keep it as a chew toy."

I fought to keep my face calm. I knew how to get under Vermonts skin, and that was exactly what needed to be done.

"Bitch, please!" I spat, rolling my eyes. "As an Enforcer, I outrank you! You will believe what I say because I say it."

His jaw clenced and I could see him trying to hide his smirk.

"Sorry sweetie, but you're not an Enforcer yet. And I think we need to teach you some manners!" He snapped his fingers "Alright men! I want two of you to '_escort'_ the subject back to his cell. The rest of us are going to remove Miss Sarah for some... Disaplining..."

Two gaurds broke off and hit Rorsharch hard over the head. it only stunned him but it was enough for them to get a good hold on him and drag him off. One of the other gaurds fired off two shots, hitting both my knees. I when down like a bag of rocks.

"FUCK!" I screamed. I dropped the head and wiped the tears from my eyes. I looked Vermont straight in the eyes as one of the gaurds grabbed my shoulders.

"Hey Vermont," I hissed "Your fly's open. You know you really oughta shave your vagina every once in awhile."

He chuckled and brought his gun down on my head. My vision blurred and went black. I was still awake and aware, but I couldn't move or see. I felt myself being dragged away. Behind me I heard Sonic whispering.

"W-why did she do that?"

I heard Mewtwo respond. I guess he had woken up in time to see the whole incedent.

"Because they won't kill an Enforcer for murdering a gaurd. It's expected of them. But they will kill one of us. They'll do worse than kill us."

I heard the door to the cell block close. I was in for it. I knew it.

I spent the rest of the day in agony. Vermont wasn't like the other guards and scientists. They tried to do as much physical damage as possible. Vermont prefered to focus on pain, and drawing out that pain until you could no longer think of or feel anything else. He didn't laugh. He didn't need to.

I don't know when I got back to my cell or how. I didn't care much about either. I thought I heard people calling me, but I ignored them. I wanted to sleep. I just wanted to sleep. Sleep and die. That was all.

I slipped in and out of conciousness. I saw glimpses of things, but nothing coherent. Time went by in a disoreanting fashion. My mind percived the passage as years, while my body swore it had only been a few seconds. Eventually I came to, though I wasn't very happy about it. My body ached from a myriad of cuts, bruises and burns from both fire and acid. Every inch of me hurt.

I tried to look around me as my vision came swiming back. I saw Sonic standing rather close by. I had been dumped to the side of my cell that was closest to his. He was staring at me with a look of horror etched into his face. Even Shadow was gawking at me, looking shocked.

_What the fuck are you looking at?_ I tried to snap, but only managed a quiet groan.

"Can you hear me Rabbit?" Sonic stammered.

_Unfortunately._ which only came out as a gasp and a squeak.

"Are you alright?" He knelt down to get a better look at me.

I coughed and yelped, which roughly translated into: _ what the hell do you think fucktard?!_

He reached through the bars and put his hand on my shoulder. "Everything's gonna be OK." he whispered.

_Bull._

"You're gonna be fine, you're gonna get through this."

_But I don't want to be fine damn it! I want to be dead! _ A series of whimpers escaped my throat.

"What happened?" Mewtwo's voice drifted from the still air.

Sonic looked in his direction. "She's in some pain."

_SOME PAIN?! _I coughed agian.

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "_Some _pain? I guess they didn't give you the title 'fastest thing alive' for you wits then Sonic?"

If I could have laughed I would have.

"Sarah. What's wrong? What did Vermont do?" Mewtwo's voice bubbled with anger and concern.

_He was being quiet. which you three can't seem to accomplish. _Another groan and a short whimper. My vision started to blur.

"She can't talk." Replied Sonic.

_That's probably for the best._

My vision went black, and I thought no more for a long while.

When I awoke again I was greeted by an unexpected, (and rather pleasent) surprise.

The first thing I noticed was that my forehead felt rather fuzzy. It was a confusing sensation. I opened my eyes to see what it was.

It turned out to be Mewtwo's paw. I tried to understand it, but the only reasoning that I could come up with for him being in my cell involved either him turning into jelly and slipping through the bars of our cells, or him becoming an Enforcer. I could not grasp either one of these scenarios.

"How... How'd you get in here?" I wheezed.

He looked down at me, his eyes softening. He was sitting by my left shoulder, with one paw on my forehead.

"I persuaded one of the scientists to let me stay in your cell with you."

I smiled weakly.

"It's only for tonight." he sighed

I frowned, but I didn't complain.

"How did you convince him to let you in the same cell?" I inquired. It was highly unusual for the scientists to grant any request, much less one for a cell mate, no matter how temporary.

He gestured to a dirty rag in the corner. "I told him I would clean your wounds. I said even if you healed quickly you might still die from and infection. I don't think he believed it, but he didn't seem to care so long as he didn't have to clean up the mess himself."

I mulled that over. The scientists were getting lazy? I wasn't sure whether or not that bode well for us.

"How are the Hedgehogs?" I murmered, begining to lose conciousness again.

"We're OK." I heard Sonic respond

I tried to say more, but then darkness took me.

I dreamed.

It was the first coherent dream that I'd had in a very, very long time. Of course, that was probably because it was a memory.

In my dream I recalled the time I first found out about 'enforcers' and the interdimentional experiment.

It was in mid-march, and it had just become spring. The days were warm and there were flowers and whatnot. I had never noticed much about spring, it was the season that I paid the least attention to. Being fresh out of highschool, my favroite season was still summer, when school was over for three gloriuos months, and my least being autumn, when school started agian. Winter was noted for it's two week holiday break, while spring was just, kind of, _there_.

I had been out for a walk. job hunting, as it were. I was annoyed with the fact that I hadn't found anything yet, and I was getting quite discouraged. It wasn't a big deal in retrospect, but at the time it was 'The Most Horrible Thing In The World!' especially since I had recently driven off several of my friends either by being too clingy, or having major foot-in-mouth and saying things that I really, really, shouldn't have.

I had been walking down the street, brooding about my 'terrible life' when a man in a blue SUV drove up. It slowed down next to me, and the driver rolled down the passenger side window. He leaned over.

"Hey Lady! Do you know how to get to the Whister Mall?" he yelled. He was light skinned and handsome, with curly brown hair and green eyes.

I backed off and shook my head. I'd lived in the slums all my life, and was infinately paranoid. Espeically of cars, since more than one person had tried to run me over during a drunken joy ride.

The man asked agian, rather patiently "Do you know how to get to the Whister Mall? I mean, it's around here right?"

I knew how to get there, but I wasn't going to stand around and give directions, so I just said "Yeah, it's around here." and started to walk off.

"Hey wait!" he called after me "It's in this direction right?"

I paused, against my better judgement, and turned back to him. He was pointing slightly to the right.

"Yeah,"I nodded "Yeah it is." I snapped, becoming aware of how my muscles ached, my right side especially.

"Ok, thanks!" he smiled and started to drive away. I turned away, relieved, and started walking. that's when it happened.

I fell. My knees went right out from under me. I put my arms out in front of me to keep from bashing my head on the hard cement. I felt weak, tired. My mind flickered through the various things that might be causing me to feel this way. Was I over-heating? I didn't think so, it was warm out, but it was really _hot_. Dehydrated maybe? It was possible, though I had made sure to drink alot of water before I went out. My vision turned grey and spots started to appear. I wondered who was turning down the volume on the world. The man that had asked me for directions was beside me now. He was saying something about taking me to the hospital. I tried to tell him I was fine, to leave me alone, but I could barely whisper. Fear tore through me, I did _not _want to be unconsious and unaccompanied in this part of town.

And then, everything was gone.

It wasn't till later, when I came to that I found out he worked for the government. How he had only been talking to me in order to distract me so the tranquilizer could take effect, so he could play the good sumaritan that was helping a young girl during a medical emergency.

...that his name was Vermont Williams, and that he was going to show me what hell was really like.

I woke in a cold sweat. I looked around. I was still in my cell, though I found that Mewtwo had already been returned to his.

I sat up, My wounds were healing rather well, though I was still quite shaky. It looked like everyone was awake, and as I sat up I saw Sonic jumped to his feet and run over.

"Hey you're awake! We thought we lost you there for awhile. You OK?" He inquired, leaning agianst the bars. Actually I think he was trying to get his head through, but there wasn't enough space for him to pull it off.

"Im feeling... Better." I replied, genuinely meaning it."Hey... Not to look a gift horse in the mouth but, my wounds have healed alot more than the usually would. What happened to the gaurds?" I grunted as I pushed myself up so that my back was against the wall of my cage.

The silence that follwed my question made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

"There is... a new batch coming in." Mewtwo replied hesitantly.

"...Oh..." I breathed, "How many?"

"Too many." Shadow snarled

"It's going to be two or more to a cell from now on Rabbit" Mewtwo sighed

I felt my heart drop. On top of everything else we had to deal with, we would be adding overcrowding to our problems.

"Oh..." was all I could say.

In a few hours the gaurds started dragging in our 'roommates.'

Those that were still consious fought, although most were out cold. I spotted one or two that simply walked quietly, though it didn't save them from being hit, insulted, or otherwise abused.

I tried to see who was being put where, though there was too much activity to keep track. And every now and again the scientist would tell the guards to switch out subjects. Once in awhile, a gaurd in a rather fiesty mood would stop by my cage and hit me as hard as he could with the butt of his gun on whatever part of my body he or she could reach at that moment. They said nothing to me when they did it, so I assumed they were just being affectionate.

One of the guards made their way over to my cell, dragging with them what appeared at first to be a moldy, blond-haired clown. It was until I saw his black and white striped suit and heard his protests that I realized with some annoyance who my new cell mate was going to be.

"Hey, come on buddy! can't we work this out peacefully?" The gaurd ignored him, but Beetlejuice kept talking. "Hey come on! I got something you want right? I can help you out, I'll make you a real hit with the ladies!" Though under his breath the poltergiest whispered "Though you probably are one yerself."

The guard kneed him. Beetlejuice grunted and strightened up.

"Alright Jackass!" He hissed "I tried to be nice but I'm through with that song and dance. You'll see what happens when you mess with The Ghost With The Most!" Beetlejuices form twisted and became serpentine. He reared over the gaurd, watching his face for the tell-tale fear that was certain to follow. The gaurd, ( having been employed here for awhile) was unphased by this display. He simply reached into his pocket, pulled out an enhanced stun gun, and proceeded to jab it in beetlejuice's stomach. The disbelief mixed with the electrical current gave them enough leverage to stuff him into my cell.

I growled as some of the ghost's coils landed on me, though he wasn't as heavy as I had expected him to be. That was probably the whole 'ghost' thing. Once he had recovered from the shock he transformed back into his original human shape and began screaming obcenities at the gaurds. I was about to tell him to pipe down when he suddenly went silent and still. It was such a change that I stood up ( I had finally regained enough strength to do so, and my movements were smooth enough that I was startled by them) to see what was going on. Across the way, Mewtwo was getting his own cellmate. It was a young woman, with pale skin and black hair. Her dress was black and lacy, though it was tattered now. She wore black make-up, although one eye was bruised to the point where the eye-liner was no longer visible. the make-up there however, I could tell because of the dark streaks it was making as she cried.

"Lydia?" Beetlejuice hissed, as he spoke his voice rose, shaking with rage. "Lydia?! You let her GO you bastards! LET HER GO NOW!" He reached through the bars, swinging his fist blindly. it seemed useless, but then one of his knuckles grazed the gaurd that was holding the woman. It was a lucky shot, though not so much for Lydia and Beetlejuice.

The impact caused the guard to stumble, but he was back on track within seconds. He turned to the poltergiest and slugged him, Lydia tried to take this oppertunity to escape, but the gaurd had a good grip on her. Beetlejuice got hold of his arm and hit back. The guard managed to wriggle out of his grasp and stepped out of Beetle's reach. He spun Lydia to face him then punched her in the stomach. Then holding her so that her back was against him, and staring the ghost in the eye he bit her ear.

She yelped and kicked. It didn't seem to bother him in the least, until she lurched forward and put him off balance. He teetered and caught himself by grabbing onto the door of Mewtwo's cage. The lock was configured to unhitch when it scanned the living DNA of one of the gaurds or scientists, and had been dumbed down today in order to make the introduction of the new inmates easier. The lock clicked open and the momentum from the gaurds fall caused the door to swing open. Mewtwo rushed forward, but his escape/rescue attempt was foiled as the guard threw the goth girl into him and slammed the cell shut. The two of them fell backwards, and Lydia hit her head on the wall and was out cold.

Something in my head snapped. I lunged forward, claws unsheathed to recieve the gaurd who was still trying to regain his balance. I heard a sickening squish as my talons took away his eyes. He shrieked. I pulled my fingers back, drawing long red lines from his nose to the back of his head.

There was a loud bang,although I didn't really notice it at first. Even the pain in my legs seemed far away. It wasn't till I lost my grip on the stuggling man that I realized a number of guards had appeared next to him. I tried to pull myself up, to finish the blind man off, but they just fired more rounds, leaving me to lean against the bars, gasping for air, and spewing blood. I heard Vermont somewhere in the distance, barkng orders, telling his men to finish securing this freakshow. I hated them. I hated them all.

They were destroying everything. Taking people from places were rape and murder did not exist, and throwing them in to a cold confining place where they would be treated with the brutalitly that even the government funding the experiment refused to comprehend. They were corrupting children's shows. They were torturing _my_ heros.

"You..." I gurgled "You cock-sucking bastards. Y-you better... ngh... Hope I die in here. Because if I dont, I'm going to hunt down every last one of you and I... I'm gonna..." I coughed, choking on my own blood. "Hut each and.. mfh.. every last one of you down, and I ... m gonna decorate your hometowns with you entrails"

I watched the gaurds leave, they acted as if they hadn't heard me. But I knew they had. And they would continue to.

Because I was going to make them listen.

As I blacked out, I swore an oath to free every last person in this place, and make our tormentors pay.

When I awoke again I felt different. Cold, and yet strangely excited. As I slept my subconcious had been laying the groundwork for our grand escape.

As I opened my eyes it occured to me that I had been blessed enough to be put in close proximity with a psychic and a powerful ghost. This meant that if I could get the two to work together then I could pull off a very convincing illusion. Of what I hadn't decided.

It also occured to me that if I started acting more like a violent, souless Enforcer, I would eventually get the freedom and information I needed to spring the others. This would mean alot more killing and bloodshed on my part. Though I planned to restrict it to the gaurds and other Enforcers when possible.

There was however one big drawback to my plan. Once I started slaughtering people it was more than likely that most of my friends would want to cut ties with me. To a person from a childrens show, a killer is a killer, and killing is wrong.

I was just going to have to take that risk. I prefered they be free and on their way back to a normal, happy life without me, than a miserable, unending existance with me.

"Hey" barked a gruff voice, accompanied by a jab in the ribs "Hey you! Crazy Lady!"

I glanced up, rather annoyed that I was being insulted and poked in my unhealed side by some one who _wasn't_ my enemy.

I glared at Beetlejuice, who stared back blankly, and procceded to jab me agian.

"Hey crazy Lady!" He repeated

"OUCH! Goddamnit! What?!" I yowled.

"Are you awake?" he inquired.

I rolled my eyes.

"No. I'm talking in my sleep... With my eyes open." I snapped

He grabbed me by the shoulder and shook me violently.

"WAKE UP!" he shouted

I grabbed his wrist and batted him away.

"I AM awake you idiot! Stop shaking me." I growled, holding my aching head and trying not to vomit from the pain in my ribs.

"Hey Crazy Lady, I wanted to talk to you." He chirped

I sighed, exasperated.

"About _what?_ And my name's not 'Crazy Lady,' my name's Rabbit."

"No," He responded "Your name's Sarah."

I jerked up "How-?"

"Blue boy told me" He answered, gesturing towards Sonic's cell.

"What? If you knew already then why did you..?" I shook my head, trying to chase away my growing headache. "You know what? Nevermind. I don't care."

"Crazy Lady..." He whispered

"WHAT?!" I roared

"I just wanted to thank you... Geez..." He said, looking hurt.

I was taken aback.

"Thank me for what?"

He looked me in the eye. "For helpin' Lydia. It's good to know we're not alone in here."

I smiled, and at the same time felt ashamed. annoying as he was, he meant well. I glanced over at Lydia, who was being watched over by Mewtwo. She was awake now, and for the moment was sitting curled in a ball and crying. I sighed.

"Is she ok?" I asked. Beetlejuice gave me a angry look, reminding me that that was a stupid question. It was Mewtwo, however that answered.

"She's fine. Hurt, but nothing serious." The pokemon replied, before turning his attention back to the girl.

"I'm gonna do my best to make sure it stays that way." I said, more to myself than anyone else. Turning back to the poltergiest I added "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"It's fine." he grunted, waving me away "Nothing personal. I know you couldn't help it."

I put my head back and started to relax, glad that noone had been offended by my outburst.

"You Psycho." he finished

And at that moment, I wondered why it was that I had sworn not to harm my fellow inmates.

I spent awhile in silence, passing the time ignoring Beetlejuice (who had decided it was time to be as loud as he could possibly be) and seeing who was with who. The man in the cell next to me lay on the ground, motionless. His new roomate was a large chimera. The creature couldn't speak, and currently it's only interest was throwing itself against the bars of it's cage as hard as it could, trying in vien to break them down. It's three heads yowled in rage. I watched it for awhile, admiring the beauty of it's fur and scales, but eventually I turned my attention to Sonic's cell. To my surprise, I found that instead of stuffing a newcomer in with the headgehog, they had simply put him and Shadow together in the same cell.

Aside from he lack of space, Sonic didn't seem to mind it. Shadow on the other hand, was scowling in the corner farthest from Sonic.

"aw c'mon Shadow!" I chuckled "It's not so bad! You and Sonic are friends right?"

Shadow snarled indignantly "I am the ultimate lifeform! How would you feel if you were stuffed in a cage with your inferior double!"

"Hey!" Sonic snapped.

"And if by 'friend' you mean someone who I haven't deemed worthy of killing on sight, then yes we're _friends_." Shadow finished, ignoring Sonic entirely.

"Excuse me!" Sonic continued, quite irked at his point "If I remeber correctly the last time you and I fought _I_ was the winner!"

Shadow opened his mouth to argue, but stopped as the electricity suddenly shut off.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed as I jumped to my feet. Was this place really becoming such a hellhole that the government wouldn't even pay the electric bill anymore?

Of course that didn't matter much now. No electricity meant that most of the fancy high-tech locks didn't work any more. I rushed the bars of my cage. This was our chance! Who would've thought it would be so _easy_?

"Now!" I hissed to my collegues "the bars! Get the bars! We can get free!"

To my surprise I didn't hear them clamoring for escape. _Maybe they're too shocked?_ I wondered. Still, I was sure once they heard me free myself they would follow suit.

They didn't, in point of fact. because my cage was suddenly gone. _They_ were suddenly gone. As I raced forward my body recoiled at the touch of empty space. Stunned, I fell. I hit the ground and went sliding across something thick and sticky. I didn't need to see it to know it was blood.

"W-what's going on?" I stammered. Just then the back-up generators kicked in and the red emergency lights flicked on. Or at least that's what I thought happened. In front of me stood a man, though he was more than human. He had Red spiked hair, and pretty green eyes. Or at least on of them was green. In a certain light I could see the left side of his face become that of a skeletons. He wore a red cloak and held a scythe in his fleshless left hand. He was terrifying, beautiful, safe, dangerous. I knew him well. For in all my life I could never mistake him for anyone else. His name was Micheal, the left hand and sword of God. He was the first horseman of the apocolypse, He was Archangel War. Though I knew him best as Micheal, As Tia, as my childhood freind. I calmed.

Behind him writhed fleshy beings, human-like, with no eyes, ears or noses. They stretched out from the very walls, legless, a part of the structure itself. They screamed and clawed blindly. Though the actions were born out of instinct, not horror, pain or ill intentions. I knew one of them as Kiazeru.

Micheal did not move, he only spoke. His face kind and mischevious, his eyes glinted with a playfulness that bespoke a being that knew the seriousness of the situation, but that had one hell of an ace up his sleeve. He was the black panther I knew and loved.

"We have a plan," he grinned "The Night Realm is here to aid you, young Guardian. There will be much pain before the end, but everything will be all right Go now, Your friends are waiting."

"Wait What?" I yelped. But he was gone. instead I found myself back in my cage. I was sitting striaght up, and recieving some confused looks from my friends.

"What are you yelling about?" Beetlejuice asked, looking at me like I had grown two extra heads (though in truth I don't think that would have bothered him in the least).

I shook my head. I guessed it must have been something Micheal had only wanted me to hear. That or I was fianlly losing it. Either way, this promised to be... _interesting,_ if nothing else.

"Uh... Nothing" I blushed "Must have dozed off." I sat back and looked away not wanting to know whether they believed me or not. As I stared off into space I saw the visage of a panther coming out of the wall. as it faded it left burn marks behind, faint ones, but they were there. The marks were in the shape of the cresant moon, a star, and a flower. I smiled and dozed off, for real this time.

I awoke agian to the pain of being dragged out of my cell by my hair. I didn't know who it was that had me, and, in truth, I wasn't even awake enough to comprehend anything more than the fact that I _had_ hair. Apparently, however the fact that someone was pulling my hair pissed me off to the point of swift, unmidigated homicide. I jumped to my feet, realizing for the first time today that I had those, and unsheathed my talons. I shrieked and thrust my hand forward.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I cried as my claws ripped through flesh. The grip on my hair loosened, and the guts in my hands fell away.

I could see now. I saw that it was a man that had gotten hold of me. I could see him crumple to the floor in shock and pain as the ragged wounds in his stomach gushed blood. I could see him reach for the rifle he'd dropped. I could see that, just as well as I could see my foot jerk forward and kick the weapon away. I could feel the pain in my leg as he thrust a knife into my calf. I could feel the warmth of his blood, of his flesh, as I tore his throat from his body.

I could _see_ that I was becoming a monster. I could _see _the what I was doing was wrong. But all I felt was relief.

At that particular moment, anyway. The guilt followed soon after, accompanied by anger and confusion.

_You're EVIL! _ My guilt screamed _You don't kill! You're no better than them!_

My anger snapped back _NO! I did what was right! Why should I suffer in silence?! Why shouldn't I stand up for myself? For my friends?_

_There are other ways! _My concience argued _There always are! You're just too stupid and ugly to figure out what they are! Killing is wrong! _

_There is no other way! This bastard, all these bastards! They brought it on themselves! What the fuck do you want me to do?_ anger hissed back _Sit in a corner and wait for death? Let my friends die?_

My guilt replied quickly _SO BE IT! At least you could die a good person!_

_what is the right answer? _My confusion whispered

_VENGENCE!_ cried anger

_Submission! _answered guilt

_Those... don't seem right... _whimpered confusion.

_Weak! _roared anger.

_Evil! _shrieked guilt.

Confusion paused. I paused, torn. Was I really evil? Was I just too weak?

What the hell did it take to be a good person? What did it take to become evil?

_The greatest evil is when a good person stands by and does nothing._

All at once, I was calm, and my mind quieted. The voice that had spoken wasn't mine, but it was familliar.

It was the voice of the Tia. A being seperate from and part of Micheal.

The archangels words drifted back into my head.

"We have a plan.." they said

I became aware agian. Still dazed I saw another gaurd hitting me, though I didn't really feel it. She slashed at me with her dead friends knife, pushed me back into my cage. I realized rather distantly that I had been standing between the door and the frame. Blocking it. Keeping it from shutting.

With one final shove I was against the back of my cage. the door slammed shut, though the guardess was still screaming obsenities at me. I could hear her, but not what she was saying. Eventually she took her comrades body and left. The only thing that I could think about was the strange, nagging idea that something was missing. Why did it feel so empty all of a sudden?

I looked to Mewtwo for an answer. He didn't say anything but there was a peculiar spark in his eyes. An eager, knowing spark.

I looked at the floor for a moment. Then at the bars to my left.

And right.

Then behind me.

And in front of me.

I even looked at the ceiling.

I was all alone in my cage.

Beetlejuice was gone. He'd escaped, freed by my unmoving inner battle. Lost in the confusion and ignored by a gaurd overtaken by sorrow and rage. Somewhere in the facility a powerful, angry ghost was lurking. He was plotting, He was mischevious, and he was unaccounted for. He was being protected by alot of people and creatures that didn't want to be here anymore. He was the first real chance we'd had of ever being free agian, the first real possibility of going home.

My eyes lit up.

"We have a plan.." I heard Micheal say, laughing this time.

I laughed too.

It occured to me later on that Beetlejuice's disappearing act _might_ have been noticed by some of the guards.

And let me tell you, it really put a damper on my mood.

As I nervously paced back and forth in my cage, my mind wandered into the dark depths of what lengths the gaurds might go to in order to get the poltergiest back. If they noticed he was missing then they knew that he had been in my cage. If they knew that he had been in my cage then they, obviously, knew that I'd noticed he was missing. That wasn't the problem. The problem was that if they knew that I had noticed his abscence then they porbably guessed that Mewtwo, Lydia, or the Hedgehogs had, more likely than not, _seen_ him escape. That meant that they would likely have more info on where he might be than anyone else.

That made them targets. And since I hadn't seen him escape, I couldn't threaten his chances of staying hidden. No matter what they put me through.

I went over in my head who was the weakest link of the four. If I could figure that out then I knew who to put the majority of my energy towards protecting.

Mewtwo could take the interigation for awhile. He'd been through it before. He was a strong indiviual, even before he ended up in my world. He would do what he could for the sake of the rest of us, but he wasn't unbreakable.

Shadow... I hadn't seen Shadow get tortured. though I knew he had been through it from the wounds on his pelt. He had been through more than Mewtwo. In a way he had done this before. As his steely gaze met mine I relaxed a bit. No one was invinsable, but he could take care of himself.

The true mystery of the four of them was Sonic. Even when I had seen him miserable he still seemed more optimistic than... Well, pretty much every other inmate I'd met so far. I couldn't tell how strong his spirit was, so I could only hope it was at least a fifty-fifty chance that he wouldn't break right away.

Lydia was the one that worried me the most. She may be a goth who had seen and interacted with the dead many times. But in the end she was just a girl. Creatures from her and beetlejuices realm weren't truely malicious. I could only hope her feelings for Beetlejuice would help her hold her ground.

I had been so deep in thought that when the gaurd opened the door to my cage I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"JESUS!" I shrieked as I spun to face him, talons at the ready. He paused, his mind no doubt clicking through the misfortunes that had befallen the former coworkers. He took a step back and made as though he was going to close the door. There was a pause as the two of us recovered from our simultanious suprise. It ended up being the sheepish gaurd that broke the silence.

"Hey!" He snapped "Didn't there used to be two people in this cell?"

_Oh shit_

My muscle tensed. I glanced at Lydia, then back at the gaurd. If he went for her I would kill him. She was the weakest link as far as I could tell. If she broke or they used her to lure the Poltergiest out... I didn't think we were going to get another chance like this.

"Huh? Oh her?" A female scientist responded distractedly, peering up from her clipboard "No,she's too volitile. We haven't found someone to pair her up with yet. But with the overcrowding we may not have a choice but to give her a roommate" And with that she went back to writing hurridly, clearly annoyed that the Muscle dare interupt her delicate research. The gaurd shrugged, closing my cell. He leaned agaisnt the bars, staring at the ceiling as if deep in thought.

"What about the subject in Cell 92?' He offered. The Scientist looked up from her notes, eyebrows scrunched together.

"Yes." She mused, "Yes, I think that will work quite well!" She pointed her pen at the gaurd "You do that" She said.

He made a disgusted sound at being treated as an inferior, but followed the order none the less. As he walked off all I could do was try to grasp what I had just heard. _Nobody knew!_ Nobody knew that he was gone! This horrible place was so overcroweded that the staff had no clue who was where. We had a chance. I felt my hope grow stonger. This was real. This could actually happen!

I began to laugh uncontrollably. My mind was spinning, my logic drowned out by the fog of my incoherent bliss. The scientist was staring at me now. She seemed to be making a mental note of my seemly random fit of giggles. Either that or she was perturbed by the fact that the harder I laughed, the more I began to sound like a hyena. When I laughed normaly, I sounded like a giddy schoolgirl. But when my laughter became hysterical, my voice would take on the eerie wail of that savannah scavenger.

I laughed until there were tears in my face, until I was gasping for breath and choking on my own spit. And even then a giggle would burst from my throat. As I wiped My eyes I saw the gaurd more than a little curiosity I gawked as the substantial group of backup that he had brought with him. I did my best to calm myself, though I found myself stll smirking.

"Ok!" He barked "Everyone at the ready! This woman here-" He gestured toward me "Is a psychotic, powerful and all around dangerous subject. DO NOT under ANY circumstances underestimate her!"

I made a face. I kill two or three gaurds and suddenly they think I'm unstoppable?

"And the suject that we are putting in with her is not to be taken lightly, as I'm sure you all have noticed."

I blinked as I finally saw the blood dripping from his glove.

"Either way," He continued "Do not let your gaurd down. This can go as smooth as a dream, but one mistake and none of us will be left alive to clean up the mess."

My door swung open I saw the face of the man they were putting me with. And as he smiled at me I shit you not when I say I nearly fainted from fear. I rushed back, nearly climbing the wall in an attempt to escape. There was nowhere to go.

Most of the man's make -up had worn off, but it didn't matter. I saw his scars. I heard his voice as chuckled. I knew who he was. He made no attempt to escape. He just stood silently in front of me as they slammed the door behind him.

He just smiled. He had no choice. His scars ensured that he would be smiling forever.

He was homicidal, unpredictable, patient. Of all his traits, what scared me the most about The Joker was the fact that he is a genius.

"Hello Roomie." he grinned.

I stood in terrified silence for awhile, unmoving and wishing the bars would dissapear, or that the Joker would.

I closed my eyes and opened them again.

Nope, he was still there.

The Joker observed me for awhile, looking bored and annoyed at my reaction.

"Dangerous huh?" he sneered "What? Are they afriad you're going to tremble them to death? Or maybe, they're going to die from banging thier heads against the wall trying to think of ways to make you more interesting."

I snarled and without thinking, lashed out at him with my fists and claws, slashing his chest with my right hand and shoving him back. I hit him as hard as I could with my left hand.

He laughed. "Is that all?"

I paused a moment. _I _was attacking the _Joker?!_ I guess I really must be crazy.

Still it didn't stop me from grabbing him by the collar of his tattered purple suit and slamming him against the bars. He coughed, but continued to smile.

"You listen to me!" I spat, internally astounded by my own behaviour. "I want out of this place. _We_ want out of this place, and you're going to help us or I'm going to tear you apart and use your bones to build myself a nice chair."

The Joker chuckled. "In case you haven't noticed, _I_ don't particularly like being here either. I mean, "He glanced down and gestured toward his tatterd clothes "The drycleaning here is _terrible_!"

I blinked.

Oh right. He _is _ the Joker.

"Oh and um." He began, licking his lips "Don't worry about me getting revenge, I'm not interested, at least not where your concerned. You see..." He clapped his hands to my shoulders "From this point forward, I'm going to be your _best friend._"

I paled as he slid past me. Sitting down in the far corner of our cage, he licked his lips again and began examining his gloves. I turned towards him, staring blankly. He glanced up at me for a moment, but then turned his attention to examining his new 'home.'

"We're going to need an escape plan, although I'm sure you've already started on that." he picked at the loose threads of his jacket as he spoke. "I might like to hear it sometime. See if we can uh- Brainstorm. However have you um.." He licked his lips for the third time and took a deep breath before continuing " Have you thought of what we're going to do once we get _out _ of here? hm?"

He dropped he hands to his sides and looked at me espectantly. I faltered. In truth, I hadn't thought even for a moment what was going to happen once we escaped. I guess I'd kinda just figured the portals would magically open and everything would be happily ever after...

Which was dumb. A project with this much potential wasn't something that the government was going to give up on so easily. I wasn't even sure how the portals worked. And if I couldn't just send everyone home, we would need money, identities, food, shelter... medical attention. I furrowed my brows.

"I can tell by the look on your face that it must have... slipped your mind. So , uh, lets get started on that..." He leaned forward "Money's easy enough if you have the know-how. And with my experience..." He trailed off looking at me meaningfully.

To my own surprise I found myself nodding thoughtfully. I'm sure what he had in mind wasn't legal, but we didn't really have the luxury of honest work on our side. Not if we wanted to live.

He grunted in approval "Now, the _other_ thing we'll need is a believable... a lot of believable identities and papers. That's going to be a little more tricky."

"No. It won't be." I piped up, and began explaining before my mind had completely absorbed the idea that had popped into my head. "This is a high security government facility. And the people running the country need deniable plausability, even though they also need to make sure this place is up and running. And with the type of... people being kept here, I think they gotten used to odd requests. We could get social security cards, birth certificates, job history... With no questions asked and likely with no one even thinking twice about it."

Joker smiled. "Now _that's _more like it!"

I smiled back. Shuddering inwardly.

God help me.

We really were going to get along just fine weren't we?

"Hey! Who's the joker?" Sonic piped up, gesturing towards my cellmate.

The Joker glanced over at the blue hedgehog but didn't seem to really concern himself with the spiky creature.

"He's the Joker." I stated, realizing how dumb I sounded.

"Yeah but what's his name?" Sonic asked

"No," I replied, awed and amused that I was actually having such a silly conversation. "His name actually _is_ Joker."

Sonic gave the murderer a hard look, but the Joker ignored him completely. Instead the clown stared at me as though he was waiting for me to break into dance to break up the monotony. Sadly a part of me even considered it. Sonic eyes met mine and he looked like he wanted to say something, but remained silent. I had a pretty good idea what he wanted to say. That this guy was bad news with a capital 'FUCK!' (though perhaps not in those words) and I already knew that the Joker wasn't to be trusted... But what could I do? If experiance had taught me anything, it was that the psychos were the only ones crazy enough to come up with a plan that actually _worked._ Although the Joker would probably gut me for saying he made plans. Although no one could give the Dark Knight as much trouble as the Joker had without some kind of preparation.

It also occured to me that he may have been put here in order for the gaurds to keep an eye on me and find out if I was planning a big escape. In truth _I _didn't have a particular plan. I saw bits and pieces of the puzzle, but the actual planning... I figure I'll leave that up to The Horseman of War. And if he was working for the gaurds? They were going to end up as dead as me If the Joker succeeded in a double betrayal. I wonder if they had taken that into account? I'm sure it crossed thier minds. If not, then they're too stupid to have kept us captive this long.

I sat across from the Joker, who, in what I'm guessing is true Joker form; ignored me. I was just relaxing somewhat when I heard Mewtwo's voice speak up silently in my mind.

_Somethings not right about him.._ the pokemon observed telepathically

_I know. _I answered. _We can't trust him. He's a mass murderer. He'll stab us in the back the first chance he gets, although I'm sure he'll do it in a nasty, creative sort of way._

_Are you going to kill him? _Mewtwo asked hesitantly

_No... _I sighed mentally _Not until he pulls something anyway. And if he _does _have a way out of here it might be a good idea to keep him around. Still, maybe you should tell the others to keep an eye on him when they can._

_I'll spread the word. _ He responded quietly.

And with that I must have dozed off, as I woke up who knows how much later to yelling and screaming.

It appeared one of the gaurds, the female who's friend I had butchered earlier, had returned to vent her anger on Lydia. Currently the most helpless of our little group. It was a weak and cowerdly action. And while taking into consideration that I was a coward myself, I do not take kindly to cowards. I got to my feet and reached out towards the gaurdess. I couldn't reach her. She was a good foot away from my outstretched hand and hungry claws. I shouted obscenities at her in a bid for her attention, but she purposely ignored me and beat the poor girl harder. Mewtwo pushed her away from the Goth, but got a deep cut below his right ear as thanks. The Pokemon pushed her again, this time with his mind, and held her in the air a few moments before he lost his strength and dropped her. Enraged, the woman drew her knife and stabbed the creature in the leg. He cried out and fell, clutching the bloody wound in his leg. For a moment my mind wondered... So pokemon really did have red blood like the rest of us? Not that it mattered...

My mind jerked back into reality. I glared through the bars, and a wicked smile snaked it's way across my face unbidden. I was pleased with nothing at this point. the grin came instead as a reaction to a cold and calm rage I had never experienced before. Before now, this woman was a nobody. A nothing. A grunt, following orders blindly. Someone who I would likely kill getting out of this place. But no one memorable. Now... Now that Bitch was going to die a slow, painful death. Or perhaps I would let her live? A cripple so destroyed she would never be able to do anything other than stare and think. Stare and stay a prisoner in her mind.

Things were different now.

Now it was personal.

Nobody fucks with my friends while I'm around.

"He deserved to die you know..." I growled "Your nasty little boyfriend's insides felt so warm and nice in between my fingers. But you know what? I think it was just too _slow_ the way he died. He should have suffered more. He should have whimpered and begged for mercy like the little pussy shit that he was."

It was silent now. All was still, save for the sobbing of Lydia. I saw the gaurdess turn slowly towards me, her hands shaking. She approached me, as f her mind couldn't comprehend what I had just said.

"Shut up you little bitch!" she hissed

I was quiet for a few beats. Then licking my lips and bearing my teeth, I leaned forward and whispered "So, sweetie. What was it like to be the _man _of the relationship?"

The woman lunged at me. Too furious to think clearly. I grabbed her hand and pulled her forward. Her head slammed into the bars and in a moment of comedy, actually bounced off the cold steel. I snickered and opened my mouth wide. I had made my decision. This woman could not be allowed to live. I could not let her hurt my friends again. I brought my teeth down on her wrist.

"STOP!" Someone screamed. And I did. Because the voice I heard was one I recognized. Stunned I turned toward Sonic, who stared me down with surprisingly wise eyes.

"This isn't the way!" he said. And I was so shocked I Let go of the unconcious gaurd.

"What?" I stammered. The blue hedgehog closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"What you're doing is wrong. You know in your heart it's wrong. It's cruel and if you keep on this path you end up becoming one of them" He explained calmly, gesturing towards the motionless woman. "I know this place is a nightmare. I know you've got alot to deal with. I know you're hurt and I know what they've put you through is horrible. But if you do this-"

"They'll have won." Shadow finished "You'll have become the monster they always wanted you to be."

"Things are hard. But you're not alone Rabbit." Sonic continued "We're gonna get through this. All of us."

And I would like to say that my mind spun with a thousand thoughts. I would love to say I battled with myself, torn apart by my emotions. Instead, my mind ground to a halt, and the only thing I could feel was tired. I held my head in my hands, feeling entirely empty.

I heard a sigh "...If you want something done right.."

And with that, the Joker had the woman's knife, slashing her throat with it. She bled out before any of us could do anything.

"How dissapointing," The Joker chuckled "You have such potential Rabbit. I'd hate to see all that talent go to waste!"

This was apparently all my mind could handle at the moment, as I grabbed the Joker, threw him against the bars, and slid to the ground. Joker didn't seem very offended by my sudden attack. In fact he seemed delighted, and giggled uncontrolably for several minutes.

"You see!" he exclaimed "Such passion! All that raw hatred, all those emotional scars and unexplored trauma! You, my darling, are a natural!"

He didn't get to say much else to me. The other gaurds came in shortly after to dispose of the body and take Joker for some afternoon torture. As they dragged him off he continued to chatter enthusiastically.

"You know, I admire you guys. You do really good work. I mean look at her! She may be a trembling piece of meat now, but her inner Psycho is really starting to shine through!"

When he was finally dragged out of sight and earshot, Sonic turned towards me once again. "We're gonna get out of here..." He repeated "Believe it."

Before I could respond, I was being dragged out of my cell. I was too drained to fight this time. All I could do was look at the gaurds that carried me. On of them was Vermont, and I found myself to exhausted to hate or fear him. Even when he smiled down at me and said "Hey sweet cheeks! Time for an upgrade!" a phrase that would normally have made me piss myself.

As they took me into another room and strapped me down, the only thing I could think about was how much I wanted to die. I didn't struggle when they stuck the needle in my arm. I didn't fight when they shot me up with thier foul concotion.

But I did scream.

I screamed as it burned through my viens. Screamed as new organs swelled and displaced the ones I already had. My bones cracked, broke, then shatterd as new ones grew in, the shards poking out of my skin. My flesh stretched and burst, making way for scales. My skull split, fangs forced my canines out of my gums. And I screamed. I screamed until I gagged on my own blood and muscles. Screamed until at last, the only thing I could do was sieze violently, and gurgle quietly in my symphony of pain

I was still shuddering and changing when they returned me to my cell.

"Holy Shit!" Vermonts co-conspirator laughed "Look at her! She's still going! How fucking long has it been since we gave her that shit?"

"Three hours" Vermont boasted, as if he was the one enduring it. "And she's still got a long way to go. We're gonna move the Joker into the cell next to her. The brains say she's gonna be too big to put anyone else in with her."

I lost conciousness for a moment, and when I came to agian, I could hear them leaving to tend to other duties. It was quiet for a few moments.

"R-rabbit..?" I heard Sonic stammer "Is that you?"

"Ye-" I gagged "Yeah."

He was quiet agian. I managed to catch a glimpse of him before I was assailed by another wave of spasms. He and Shadow were staring at me in disbelief, and I saw pity in thier eyes. I felt ashamed, terrified, and utterly hopeless. I didn't want my friends to see me like this. Humiliated and weak. Nothing but a useless pile of twitching gore. And suddenly I found myself sobbing hysterically.

"Pl-p.. nergh.." I choked

"What is it?" Mewtwo breathed.

"P-please..." I whimpered. "Please.. Don't.. Don't look. Don't watch. I don't want you... you to see me.. Like this"

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I jerked away, though not voluntarily. I wretched, and vomited. I closed my eyes and wanted to be far away. My eyes twitched open and I saw that both Sonic and Shadow stood by me now, looking sorrowful. I wretched again and squeezed my eyes tightly shut.

_This is eternal_ I thought to myself bitterly _ From now on, whenever they look at you, or think of you, this is what they'll see..._

and with that, my mind went black.

I came to after what must have been hours later, judging by the fact that my body was still. The first thing I noticed was that there wasn't enough room for me in my cell. The second thing I noticed was the fact that I was still laying in a huge pile of my own bones and gore.

"ugh.. Room service!" I as the facility might be, there was no excuse to just leave vomit and rotting meat in the middle of the room. I glanced down at the lump of what used to me, and fought to keep from vomiting. No matter how many times I saw it, I still couldn't handle the sight of my own insides.

I attempted to stand, though I had to do so on all fours, and found that I had indeed grown very large, as my head brushed the ceiling.


End file.
